Cordelia The Vampire Slayer
For other uses see Vampire Slayer (disambiguation) ''Cordelia The Vampire Slayer ''is a pin-off television series of Buffy the Vampire Slayer taking place in alternate reality present to Buffy's and prequel to Angel. The series a much more teenage girl femmine tone then the original Buffy The Vampire Slayer. The show was created by newcomer JD Burton and original colloborators airing November 1999 on the WB and then later CW-circa 2000. The show details a changed world in which Scooby Gang original Cordelia Chase is the slayer presiding Sunnydale and it's hellmout, grappling with relationships, populartity, fraud and the demons of hell. She appears a much more resilient slayer but with the same quality Buffy originally possessed of not wanting to posess the power. The show ran for a title two seasons the first chronicling Anyanka's deal transforming Cordelia into the slayer ande changing the destiny of Buffy Summers and the original events leading to 2003. The Second and final season showed Cordelia assembling a great group of warriors in Sunnydale taking on a final battle before it's destruction and her flee to Pennyslvania to take on the Master in a final confrontation. The final battle sees her killed by a recently sired Vampire Xander and the wish is broken reverting the story back to it's natural events as Buffy is the slayer. It also introduces it's own characters. Season One In The Series Premiere of CTVS the demon Anyanka arrives in Sunnydale in search of many young heartbroken women whose scorned love will pave the way fro gruesome vengeance. Anyanka arrives unwittingly after a terrible storm at the Chase residence welcomed in by Cordelia Chase's parents. Cordelia fast asleep is unaware to the vistor's presence. Anyanka at mindight that night reveals her true visage and position to Mrs. Chase and strikes a deal, changing the course of Cordelia's Life forver. There is now no Buffy Summers as the fashion conscious vampire slayer of Sunnydale, California but Cordelia Chase the popular cheer queen slayer of Sunnydale. Cordelia adjusts to her new position as well her juggling friendships witht the Cordettes at Sunnydale High but also the fact of Buffy now being nothing more then a semi-normal school girl. Cordelia continues on as student body cheerleader of popularity but takes on the role of having an appointed Watcher and new emerging supernatural problems. The first beginning in the pilot premiere episode'' " Welcome to Bizarro World." '' Cordelia's first vampire begins as her worst, a primordial suppordinate of the Master an ancient bloodsucker M-bus. An prophecised uprising is at the hands as the Annointed One and his trusted, assigned vampire protector Andrew Borba bring about the Second Coming. In the following episode "Ungrateful Dead" ''Cordelia grapples with an undead army of zombies gathering in Sunnydale following the3 death of a Sunnydale student close associated with Willow Rosenberg. Cordelia also alings with Xander in a passionate face of with most of the Sunnydale student body becoming the undead and ravaging the Sunnydale High School. Cordelia goes on to contend with an exact replica of herself in ''"Restoration" ''a world where isnt the slayer after the return of vengeance demon Anyanka in ''"Wonderful Life" ''the decision of aligning with Angel the vampire in ''"Fallen Angel" ''the joining of more fighters for the Cordelia Scooby Gang and battle against a flesh and blood serial killer in ''"You Can Always Come Back" ''and the restoration of the Annointed One paving way for their final battle in ''"He Restoreth My Soul". Season Two In the Second and final season of Cordelia The Vampire Slayer airing succesfully from November 1999 to May 2000 marks the aftermath of the destruction of the Annointed One, Cordelia's final fights, relationships and personal battles before the wish spell break reverts making Buffy the slayer once again and the natural events to revert. In the opening episode "Apollyon" ''Cordelia grapples with the aftermtah of the battle against the Annointed One, Giles garners the ancient prophecy following which fortells of the Slayer then gaining great power before having to face an unleashed evil whivh she shall smite and send screaming back into the pits of hell. In the following second episode of Season Two ''"Higher Powers" ''Cordelia refrains from the group leaving them to deal with their grief as she is shown sights never before seen. The episode continues before for a mere two more episodes before it's finish with ''"The Ether Flux" ''in hwich Cordelia learns what the Ether Flux is and utlimately saves from the world from enslavement. And then finally with the final episode of CTVS ''"Evolution" ''as the Slayer Squad discovers they must move on as everything changes in Sunnydale ande Cordelia evades impending destruction. Cast *Charisma Carpenter as Cordelia Chase * Eliza Dushku as Faith Lehane *Alexis Denisof as Wesley *Nicholas Brendon as Xander Harris *David Boreanaz as Angel *Robert Floyd as Fame Recurring Cast *Emma Caulfield as Anyanka *James Marsters as Spike *Juliet Landau as Drusilla *Geoff Meed as Andrew Borba *Andrew J. Ferchland as Collin *Harry Groener as Mayor Wilkins *Robia LaMorte as Jennifer Calender *David Warner as Gribbyba *Mercedes McNab as Harmony Kendall *Sarah Michelle Gellar as Buffy Summers *Alyson Hannigan as Willow Rosenberg *Seth Green as Oz *Max Perlich as Whistler *Danny Strong as Jonathan *Saverio Guerra as Willy *Peter Jurasik as Oliker *Danny DeVito as the voice of Dukshelinar *Glenn Quinn as Doyle Guest appearences Buffy and Angel creators Joss Whedon and David Greenwalt make their first cameo appearences in a Buffyverse television series in Cordelia the Vampire Slayer Season One episode six: ''"More Then A Carpenter." Trivia *The show marks the second appearence ever of actress Amber Tambyln who portrayed Dawn Summers' best friend Janice in Buffy the Vampire Slayer, appears in Cordelia as a gypsy turned vampire *The show was originally to come off as a Jawbreaker version of Clueless in a television series to capture the whole femmine popularity teenage girl thing, but displaced this in favor of the original Buffy responsability and power feel *The stunts of Angel in Cordelia the Vampire Slayer are for the first time performed by a different stunt actor as opposed to the one and original one he had for Buffy and Angel *The opening theme for the show was created by New Peugeot RCZ Coupe *the show was originally to feature many teenage female characters who would members of Cordelia's popular posse the Cordettes but altimately the show due to turn of concept only ever introduced two *JD Burton had to heavily persuade Danny DeVito to lend a performance on the show, for even though he was a fan of Buffy he was unhsure as to Cordelia would measure up the phenomenon of Buffy Category:Television Series Category:CTVS